My second chance
by Beautifuldaisy
Summary: After waiting 5 years to finally be reunited with inuyasha. Things have changed for the worse. Who will be there to mend the hurt that has been done...
1. Chapter one : Horrible surprise

**This is my first story :)**

**Please dont rant about spelling and grammar im in the process of finding a beta :) tell me what you thing and if you have any ideas !:)**

**Will up load next chapter after 5 reviews :) **

**I do not own inuyash**

.Chapter 1. The horrible surprise.

It has been 5 years since Kagome was forced through the well,to her own time. With the jewel complete Inuyasha sent her home to be with her family . not knowing that she would not be able to return on her own. it had been five long years. Kagome had finished school and had begin to work at an art gallery, close to her family shrine. She had picked up painting, it was kind of like a release. she would find herself painting battlefields smeared with blood and carcasses of demons. The nightmares never stopped and sometimes she found herself unable to sleep, because of the memories of naraku . She long for the days of long nights traveling with her friends. Sleeping on the ground in front of a fire, talking with each other about the day's work and where their next lead for the jewel shards would be. Had she known that she would have been forced back home, she might never have completed it. her heart yarns for Inuyasha . she wish she could hear his voice ...smell him,feel his gentle caress on does back of her head. it had been five years since the last time she saw him... She Sat in the gallery . it was a Tuesday night, very slow.

She dug through her purse finding the old digital camera. to anyone else it would have looked like a broken camera. It showed a lot of wear. scratches and cracks along the screen, the green color practically gone from the scrapes. But this little camera held so much to her . kagome turned it on and there he was. inyuashas Golden eyes staring back at her. He had a smug smile. His eyes glistening, she couldn't help herself . as she reached out to touch the screen, this old broken camera is the closest she had to touching him in five years. she missed him. she yearned for him. Now at the age of 21 she began to experience feelings for someone she had not seen very long time .she did not date ...she did not love,she felt like she was betraying him if she allowed herself to feel for anyone else. she glanced at the computer. It was 10 o'clock and time to close the gallery. she went around doing her chores of the night shift before gathering her purse and cell phone .placing the old Camera in to the side pocket of that old yellow backpack that she cherished so much. she lifted her backpack on her shoulders, before grabbing her small purse sitting on the table.

she waved to the old security guard reading the newspaper in the corner of the gallery before locking the door and making her way down the corner street. It was a late Tuesday night, not many people walking the streets besides a few couples making their way to late night bars. The shrine was only a few blocks from the gallery, no more than a 10 minute walk. Kagome found herself daydreaming quite a lot now and days. Of the time when she would run around and fight with her friends, being the hero and helping others. Kagome had no idea why she constantly remember these little things. All she knew is that she felt as if she never belong in her time anymore. she stopped at the beginning of the stairs leading up to the old shrine. Maybe it was time to stop remembering. To stop dreaming of him...of his touch ,his voice.. the feeling she got when he lifted her up into his arms. Could she forget him ? could she pretend that it was all a dream... The walk up to the shrine was a slow one, as she contemplate on these thoughts . could she forget him and pretend like it never happened? Could she... ? Could it be so easy to forget someone? Did she dare?

The old shrine had not changed much in the 5 years. the wood has splinted and the large tree had grown a bit . kagome stood at the door, slipping her shoes off before Walking into her little home. she tiptoed to the staircase not wanting to wake her mother and brother. she quietly walked past their rooms before she stopped in front of her door, turning to look at the old wood door that led to her grandfather's room. Grandpa passed away before she graduated High school. He had cancer... He never told them how severe it was, but he knew he did not have long to live..Kagome felt her heart ache as she remembered that day.. she was returning home from school, when she walked to the doors. her brother was sitting on the steps . he stood up clutching his hands together as she walked up. "Sis do you know where mom and Grandpa are? Grandpa was suppose to get me from practice but he never showed up..." why are you sitting outside sota?" the young boy blushed. " I lost my key chain." kagome smiled pulling her keys from her trusty yellow back pack and unlocking the door. she slipped her shoes off an began walking in the small home. there on the kitchen table was a letter from her mother, obviously written in haste. kagome lifted the letter trying to make out her mothers handwriting. her heart jump as she read the letter.

"~Kagome grandpa has fallen ill .I have taken him to the hospital... Its cancer, I don't think he's going to make it. Call me as soon as you get home... Don't Tell sota , mom. "~

Kagome was brought back to herself, standing in the hallway holding the door knob for dear life. She never got to say goodbyet to the man who was like a father to her. he had left this world before she was able to make the call to her mother. She walked through the door and into her the yellow backpack on the closet floor before sitting on the bed to remove her socks. she continued to get undressed, before she open the door to her a small bathroom. she turn the shower on before looking at herself in the mirror. 5 years have passed and boy she had changed. Her short bangs now cut to her face. her hair now hung below her butt .she had it braided today . her figure had changed also. she a grown a lot. she was no longer wearing a sports bra but a 34 d Victoria's secret lace angel fit bra. her curves showing that she had changed and grew up. she grabbed the washcloth wetting in a bit before gently wiping the eyeliner from her dark blue eyes. this was her routine Gallery home gallery home gallery home... How she longed to run free on untouched terrain ..Inuyasha at her side .

Kagome a shook her head "stop! stop thinking of him .I can't do this 's not here I'm not there! stop! stop! why do I do this to myself!?". she finish removing the rest of her clothing before slipping into the shower. she began gently caressing her body with a washcloth wiping away the lonely night at the gallery from her face. she stopped leaning her head into the water "'im so alone without you Inuyasha.. what am I to do ?" she touched her lips remembering the last kiss they shared. it was full of passion. as her fingertips touched her lips she couldn't help but feel the urge bill up inside of her.

This happens often when she thought of him too long . That night she laid in bed .she could feel herself morning him again . She Sat up abruptly when she felt a stinging sensation in her heart. Her eyes widened "this feeling I... I...oh my god... ! It had been 5 years since she had felt this power. She stood quickly , grabbing her jacket from the back of her door before racing down the made the shrine in no time . throwing the doors open of the old shrine ,the wood creaking and pounding against cement as they were forced open for the first time in many years. the feeling in her chest growing almost to the point of pain . when she made it down the latter and she slid her hand on the old well. her fingers filling with sensations forcing its way into her entire body. she felt like she was going to explode .she had never felt the sensations before , it was as if the well was pulling her in. she couldn't help herself.

she kneel down in front of the well racing her hands on the tip at the entrance her heart pounding she feared it would explode, from the sensation of the power running through her body "wh... Wh... What is going on..." There was a sudden feeling that she was falling. before she knew it she hit the bottom of the well. It took her a moment to realize what happened . she sat up rubbing the back of her head , Swiping the mud off of her knees. She looked up to the top of the well her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met blue skies... "Oh my god oh god ohmygod ohmygod!" she stood quickly grabbing for the vine that hung loosely down to the bottom of the well. It had obviously been braided .she pulled herself slowly up the side of the well ,before leaning over the tip .this place ,the smell, the feel she knew where she was ...was it real ?..what she dreaming ..? she didn't care she was home. She slid her legs down from the well on to the glistening grass her toes curling in the grass. she took a deep breath "I'm home " she knew exactly where she was . she started to race to the village Where she spent many years of her stopped right before she entered inuyasha's forest. She could see the village from the top of the hill. There were many more huts now.

She smiled as She began to walk down the hill, when a voice hit her ears. She could not help herself from the pleasure that filled within her body , when her name left his lips. she turned and came face to face with inuyasha . His long white hair in a high ponytail. purple marks striped his face, he was taller.. larger .his red kimono was replaced with a blue one."...In ..inuyasha?"... Her eyes began to water , she could not control her body as she ran forward arms open to him . he met her halfway lifting her body from the earth spinning her . this is where she wanted to be , here in his arms forever. SHe rubbed her face into his blue kimono ,tears flowing down her face. she slid her hand against his cheek. "I never thought I'd see you again .there's so much I want to say to you . I'm never going home

, I'm staying here with you ." inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around her , he had never felt this feeling before. he had miss her greatly. her body fit perfectly against his ,as it always did. He had smelled her first, he ran here as fast as he could. when he first saw her walk through the trees , barefoot and only pajama shorts and a shirt a small jacket zipped up he did not believe his eyes. until she started crying and he could smell it was her. his entire body yearning for her .his demon growling for him to take her into his arms. It Has been 5 years.. a lot has changed. How would he tell her... Inuyasha set her back down to the ground her toes in the grass he lifted his hand to wipe the tears away from her eyes "I have missed you greatly, it has been too long. You look well and I am happy you are here with me.. But I.".

Kagome watched his lips as he spoke ,the words she always wanted to hear him say . The he began to studder with his words . she could tell he was trying to tell her something that was even hard for him to say. she mentally shook her head ~"no no no no this can't be happening. "~ Kagome looked past Inuyasha as a woman can walking over the hill. She had never seen this woman before. but inuyasha face made it clear Who she was. Kagome took a step back from inuyashas touch . happy tears being replaced with the betrayed ones. "Inyuasha no.. "The woman came to walk up beside inuyasha placing her hand on his arm .she stared at kagome before turning to him "My Dear are you alright? You ran for our home so quickly ,you frightened me. . And you woke yume." the woman turn to look at kagome "who is this woman inuyasha and why are you meeting her here?" inyuasha did not turn to look at her but merely kept his eyes on kagome.

"kags...i thought.. I thought you were gone to me. I tried so many times to come get you ,the well stopped working for us . I waited I.. I'm so sorry. " Kagome felt like she wanted to run off a cliff and pray for sharp rocks at the bottom. her heart literally explode in her chess She looked at the woman next to him. Kagome took a few more steps back shaking her head ,trying to make sense of the situation. she could fill the anger building up inside herself. she did not want to keep it in . she wipe the tears from her eyes and looked him in the face." I waited for you for 5 years . I waited! I never love ,never dated in fear that I would betray you. I waited and I hope to see you one day.. You betrayed me , I thought you..I thought we. ." inuyasha step forward, leaving his wife behind him to go where kagome was. he reached for her hand . she pulled away quickly her breathing began to pick up. He could since the anger and sadness in her , and knowing that he was the cause made it even worse. "Inuyasha who is this woman? tell me now!" Inuyasha look at kagome the sadness in her eyes before turning to his wife..."sara this is kagome the shikon miko. She is my friend ". sara straightened up and walk up to inuyasha . she had heard stories of this woman from the villagers and passerby's. she look at the poor girl in disgust she shook her head " She has obviously changed. I will return to our our home I suggest you follow me unless you want to sleep in the tree for the rest of your life!" Inuyasha nodded to the woman walking away "I will say goodbye my dear "he return his gaze back to kogome

" I'm sorry that it turned out this way. you will always be my friend and I will always love you .but I cannot love you the way you want me to. I have a mate now and daughter we are happy..im so sorry I truly am sorry I ...".. "just shut up!" kagome stood straight up ,wiping the tears from her face. she walked up to him "how dare you ! how dare you forget me so quickly and move on. I have wasted 5 years of my life hoping that one day I would meet you again ,and we could be together. I have never let another man touch me the way you did. And this is what I come to to find , you with another woman and the family that should have been with me! how dare you betrayed me so fast. I hope you are happy in your life i really do. But I cannot be your friend anymore." she Turned making her way down to the village below she would not look back . she finally allowed herself to forget . " I will forget you and everything you ever meant to me is gone.

AUTHORS NOTE

Thanks you for reading and please review!

My story's cover photo is by the amazing sugar0o . Who was awesome enough to allow me to use it. Please check her out she is amazing!  
Her deviant art is ( sugar0o. Deviantart .com)

JUST TAKE THE SPACES OF OF THE LINKS!


	2. chapter two: hello goodbyes

STILL IN SEARCH OF AN BETA. SO SORRY ABOUT ANY GRAMMER/ SPELLING MISTAKES. HOPE YOU ENJOY. AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWD. IT MEANT A LOT! WELL ONTO THE STORY. ENJOY!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 2 hello goodbyes

How could he do this to her? she loves him so much, she literally felt like dying. Kagome slowly made her way down to the village below .the smell of smoke and salted meat was heavy in the air . kagome's mind was spinning, trying to make sense of what happened. Inuyasha,... was married... She made it down to the bottom of the hill . After a few minutes of slow paced walking, she ended up in the front of the village. she turned to her right to stare at the oak tree... The tree she released inuyashà from 8 years ago. She kicked herself for doing so now. she began slowly walking into the village. it had definitely grown, which made finding kedeas hut a little harder. by the time she found the hut she was exhausted, dragging her feet in the sand. she stood in front of the hut taking a deep breath reminding herself that these people will probably have missed her as much as she miss them. and that she should put on a brave face for her friends. Kagome knocked twice on the door,she waited and waited and got no response. she knocked again hoping that she was just asleep and this is all a dream. "Ma'am may I help you..." kagome slowly turned around .." I am looking for keadea. she is a village healer, I believe this is he.. " kagome jumped when she made eye contact with miroku .! Miroku eyes lit up as he realize who the woman in front of him was. he smiled "lady kagome! you have returned to us! ".

Kagome smiled too ,finally someone happy to see her. she walked up to embrace the man. he hugged her back before quickly releasing her. "my dear Sango will be so happy to see you ,we have much to tell you! come,come," Kagome turned around briefly "I wanted to say hello kedea first where is she?". Mirokus smile slowley faded and he stopped walking and turned to kagome. "Lady kedea passed away 3 years ago... She was very old, and got very sick.. But she did not suffer , thanks lord sesshomaru."kagome could not help the feeling of her heart dropping. Kagomd heart couldn't take anymore. The flood gates opened and she began to cry historically. She fell to her knees. The sand leaving scrapes alnong her porclin skin as she sunk down. She barried her face into her shaky hands the tears pouring from her eyes through her finger and into the dried san below her. Miroku ran to kagome he kneeled down placing his arm around the shaking shoulder of hisnfriend. He knew these were not just tears of mourinh..."there's more behind your tears kagome..

what has happened to you..?" Kagome's mind we scrambling to make since of everything. first her grandfathers death... then she lost Inuyasha befor she even had him band no a beloved friend gone... who else would she lose ...? Kagome was brought back to realitywhen miroku began to pull her up from the course sand. " come lady kagome sango will make you tea and we may speak in private there's much you need to know and I am sure you are tired .." miroku tightened hisb strong arm around kagome's shaking shoulders to support her, as he walked her to the large hut at the end of the village. Kagome couldn't believe that her body was betrnaging her. He wanted to ask like it didn't bother her... but her body was baking from not only beinv tired and the drama from the day. But she had just experienced the loss of yet another loved one. she literally felt like she was going to go crazy, she just needed one person to love her and be happy for her .was that too much to ask.

Sango stood outside of the hut her eyes widened when she saw miroku walking to her with kagome. Zhe began to step forward her smile growing but the smile did not last when she saw the state her friend was in. Kagome lookdd hp into the eyes of her best friend . Sango stajred back. "my god what happened...?" Kagome left the arms of my miroku and ran into the arms of sango. She held kagome close and gently rubbed her friend's shoulder. She pulled away looking kagome in. The eyes " come inside let me make you some tea and we can talk" kagome knodded before slowinv walkinv insids the large hut. Sango stepped forward to her husband "what happend?!" Miroku walked forward placing his arm around the gentlie shoulders of his wife. "Kagome has been gone a very long time my dar sango. And much has happened and changed . Will will have to break the news of Inuyasha marriage very gently to her and I.." sango began shaking her head." No she knows...those tears are from a broken heart miroku...he got to her first." Miroku leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss on his wife's for head. " we will comfort our friend as best as we know how. She needs rest and friends around her. Tommarow she will be able to take the rest of the changes better." Sango smiled before remembering the company that was coming the nextAfternoon. "Miroku! Sesshomaru is coming tomorrow with rin for lunch! I completely forgot... we must send word that we have to cancel with kagome in this state it will not be.."

Miroku smiled taking his wife's hands. " I believe it might just be what she needs.." sand raised an eyebrow "what do you mean by that?!" Miroku smiled pushing his wife gently through the hut door. They both stopped and staired. Kagome laid asleep on the small futon in the corner of the room. Sango slowly walked up to the bed pulling a small blanket over her friends shoulders. She stood holding her husband hand. " I hope your plan works out miroku.. I don't think our kagome. Could take another heartbreak." The couple made their way down the small hallway only stopping briefly to check on the two small figure huddled together in one room. Before making their way into their own room. ...

AUTHORS NOTE

Thanks you for reading and please review!

My story's cover photo is by the amazing sugar0o . Who was awesome enough to allow me to use it. Please check her out she is amazing!  
Her deviant art is ( sugar0o. Deviantart .com)

JUST TAKE THE SPACES OF OF THE LINKS!


	3. Chapter three : familiar face

**Chapter 3 : a familiar face **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! **

**{I am still in search of a beta so please ignore any misspelled words or grammar issues! Also by request of ~piece~, This story is longer .lol enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews!"} **

**It was a cold morning. Seshomaru stood facing the old village down below. His long white hair blowing in the wind ,small pieces occasionally brushing his face. He lifted his only hand to brush the hair behind his pointed ear. He took in a deep breath. The village smelled different. Instead of burning wood and unclean humans,It smelt of strawberries. There was only one person who he had met that ever smelled like this,.."..kagome."... She was back. Sesshomaru turned his back to the village. closing his eyes, taking in the smell once again. though she did not carry strawberries around her neck ,that is all she smelled of. he remembered the first time he smelted it . It was after a battle. he found himself upon his brother and the group of humans who followed him. **

**Inuyasha had begun fighting with an older demon, who honestly could have taken him out very easly. He was oviouslu playing with him. how uncivilized he was. His eyes flickered to the miko with the short green skirt. he never understood why she dressed like a whore... she smelled of a pure soul an untouch girl who dressed as a whore. no wonder his brother always wanted to be around her. Sesshomaru was trying to pass through. He was heading back to the Western lands, with winter coming . he was not prepared and Rin would not be joining him on his patrols until spring. Sesshomaru decided not to join the fight, but merely to watch as his brother attempted to be the hero. It wasn't until the large demon turned to face sesshomaru, a wild crooked smile coming across his face as he laughed . " you come to join the fight Sesshomaru?..at least I'll have someone who I can have fun with." The taiyouka did not show any emotion. " I don't have time for you." **

**This angered the demon, he turned forming ball of energy and shot it directly into sesshomarus directions. of course Sesshomaru would have been able to take a hit. it was nothing but energy and he strived on it. He braced himself for it, but when it did not come he was surprised. Instead the ball of energy released itself . If he had not been demon he would not have seen the small arrow that filled inside the orb, absorbing the power. his eyes flickered to kagome. She stayed in front of inuyasha pulling a new arrow from her quither. she turned to face sesshomaru ."If you could help us it would be greatly appreciate sesshomaru ..". " how dare you address lord sesshomaru in such an informal manner!. " sesshomaru quickly glanced to the green toad demon jakin "leave her..and take Rin into the forest.." jakin looked up to his master, unbelieving that he would allow this wench to speak so informal to him. but fearing for his life he nodded "yes my lord " he then Turned, grabbing Rin's hand and went into the forest. Sesshomaru walked slowly behind the group and stood about 50ft from them.**

** A small smile came up to kagomes lips. She tightened her arms holding her bow steady as she pointed the towards the demon. She just needed a distraction. She could see the jewl in his forehead, And sesshomaru was her distraction. The sound of acid was heard in the air . Sesshomaru was flipping his poison whip around her. Inuyasha was yelling at him to stop, that he would hit her,kagome closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She knew sesshomaru would not allow his whip to cut her. Another breath. she released the arrow from her bow just as sesshomaru whipped the poison through the demon.. She opened her eyes as the demon burst from the inside out. Bathing everyone but the tai youkai. Kagome relaxed her stance letting the bow hang from her hands as she turned . Sesshomaru looked at the group. this is a sight to see , inuyasha and his entire group covered in the other Demons guts. His eyes looked towards kagome. "you have learned a lot since you have been here. I am impressed " **

**Kagome smiled slowly tuning to sesshomaru. Her blue eyes catching his golden dark hair drenched in the black blood . pieces of carcass had been dripping down on to her white shirt. she began picking small pieces from her shoulders. "thank you for your assistance Sesshomaru " the tai youkai watch kagome as she slightly tilted her head down giving him a small bow, before walking to her yellow backpack that stood by the she was human she was very beautiful . Even drenched in blood. Sesshomaru's inner demon began to send him heated thoughts,as he watched kagome kneeled down to dig in her bag. He quickly looked away. she was a miko, a formal opponent ,with some would watch her ...but nothing more. he couldnt help himself from turning again to watch her,she began to pull things out of her bag. she Looked in Inuyasha's direction " can you smell Hot Spring nearby?" Inuyasha imidiantly huffed " seriously we still have daylight which means more time to walk" sesshomaru couldn't help the small smile, as he watched inuyasha's face as he turned to face kagome and her cold eyes. "inuyasha! do you see this crap in my hair. If i can smell it ,i know you damn well can. I am not gonna spend the next three hours walking in the heat while this stuff sticks in my hair and to my skin. you know I will stink for weeks !" Sango stepped forward. "I second that, I need a bath too" inuyasha shook his head and pointed down the hill. **

**Sesshomaru began to turn ,this is getting a little too personal for him. As he tuned Rin came running through the tall grass, stopping in front of him. Lord sesshomaru ! Did you win?!" "of course he won stupid!" jakin imidiantly regretted his words ,when sesshomaru kicked him, before turning to Rin. " everything is done , we are leaving." Rin looked a little bit sad as she looked pass sesshomaru to Kagome. She began smiling and waving her hand at her. Rin smiled before stepping past her lord. " what are you covered in kagome?" " you know the normal nasty stuff but I'm gonna take care that ". the little girl watched as Kagome pulled a bottle of something from the large yellow bag. She opened it and took a big whiff . Sesshomaru could not help but turn as a smell of strawberries Filled the air. Rin watch wide eyed." may I smell please ?" kagome smiled. Rin ran up to her. Kagome leaned down to rin placing the bottle in front of her."this is called shampoo., its for your hair". Sesshomaru watched in great curiosity as Rin smelled the liquid inside of the bottle. Kagome smiled at the childs wide eyes.**

** " it cleans your hair,and makes it healthy ". Rin turned to sesshomaru a wide smile on her face. Before she looked up at kagome. " may I please try the sham..poo..?!" kagome smiled looking at sesshomaru. " only if you are okay with it." rin Turned quickly running to sesshomaru and grabbing his pants leg. though she was no taller than his knee, she looked up to him. " please please please please please please! Lord sesshomaru , I want the shampoo in my hair to be healthy like kagome!" Sesshomaru knodded . Rin squeezed his leg before running Excitedly to kagome. Rin grabbed kagomes blood stained hand as the woman walked down the hill. Rin singing, "I will be healthy today !" rin was very happy that day . he didn't know if it was the fact that she got to spend quality time with other women , or it was the shampoo. Sesshomaru had begun to walk back to his campsite ,he would be returning to the small village in the afternoon to visit the monk and slayer. And hopefully kagome. Kagome had begun to stir , the cold had flowed down to her toes. She pulled her blankets closer to her face. she never felt so tired, and her eyes burned. they were dry.**

**"What a horrible dream that was ,God." Kagome opened her came face-to-face with a young child. She quickly sat up . Trying to make since of where she was,the young child ran into the kitchen , " mommy mommy she's awake she's awake mommy mommy ". Kagome watched Sango Turn and smiled ." I'm sorry they were excited to see you. " At that moment ,everything from the night came crashing down on rubbed her eyes to cry once more but no tears came . Sangos smile faded as she lifted a small bowl and walked to her friends bed. "it's herbs, it will help with the swelling on your eyes" kagome smiled taking the bowl ."Thank you Sango .." sango sat down across her friend. The young child came to sit on her mothers lap. She smiled at kagome, she had a few teeth missing but was very cute. Sango smiled . " this is Alanna ,my daughter ". Kagome smiled "why hello Alanna " the young child stood quickly when her father walked though the door. "daddy she's awake she's awake!" Miroku smiles placing the firewood on the floor. He tuned to kagome "how did you sleep.?" She laughed "my body has gotten used to my old bed." he smiled **

**. Kagome looked down at the bowl of crushed leaves and oil. Sango handed her a small clothe. "put this on your face it will help". she smiled "I will make you some tea and maybe some breakfast " she smiled again . After a light breakfast kagome and Sango sat in the kitchen and talked as Sango made some dough for bread . They spoke about kagomes life in the past five years and her experiences. Sango enjoyed hearing the stories of her friends triumphs and failures. When luch came around the family sat together. Sango introduced kagome to her youngest son wan. The children told kagome stories of their pretend demon fights. And as luch wound down Sango sent her children to nap. " you don't want to be sleepy when Rin gets here do you?" the children raced down the halfway to their room ." Rin is coming?" Sango looked at her husband then turned to kagome ."I know you might not want to be around them And I will understand if you want to be alone. Lord sesshomaru brings Rin here once a month to play with the children." sesshomaru was coming here... Kagome felt a knot in her stomache..." that .. That is nice of him.. I would love to see Rin again.." Sango smiled **

**"well while miroku makes sure the children are asleep why don't we go down to the market and buy you some clothes. It's only going to be colder from here on." kagome smiled " that sounds nice some warm clothes actually sound really nice! ". The two woman made there way down to the village market, it did not take long before people began to recognize kagome. The words "shikon miko ,and savior, we're everywhere . By the time kagome and Sango made it back to the hut, kagome had been given two kimonos ,many laces for her hair , food, herbs,and a red hair comb with jade. Though she continued to refuse the gifts ,the shop keepers would not give up. Sango helped kagome into the dark blue kimono, though she did feel warm she also felt extremely over dressed. Sango stepped back to admire her work, "you look amazing kagome! I think evan sesshomaru will not be able to look away" the two girls laughed at the joke. before Sango lifted the hair comb and slid kagomes hair back with smiled. Kagome was a very beautiful woman, she hoped her friend would find happiness . **

**" kagome would you mind taking Alanna to the lake, I need to feed wan, we will meet y'all down there soon." kagome smiled, "of course". Miroku watched his wife smile as she watched kagome and Alanna walk out of the hut. She turned her smile growing, "Sango what are you planning, you do remember we told lord sesshomaru to meet us at the lake right my dear ?" Sango knodded "yes, yes I do remember, " miroku gave her a puzzled look, " then why are you sending kagome alone?" Sango smiled widened... " miroku my love I have a wonderful idea... **

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!**

AUTHORS NOTE

Thanks you for reading and please review!

My story's cover photo is by the amazing sugar0o . Who was awesome enough to allow me to use it. Please check her out she is amazing!  
Her deviant art is ( sugar0o. Deviantart .com)

JUST TAKE THE SPACES OF OF THE LINKS!


	4. Chapter four :unforgettable encounter

**Chapter four : unforgettable encounter**

**AUTHOR NOTE! [when sesshomaru's beast is talking you will see { } these symbols around it. And when sesshomaru responds you will see these symbols~~**** . still no beta , so sorry about in spelling/ grammer issues! Also I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Y'all are awesome! So this 3,848 word chapter is for y'all! Hope you enjoy! Please review and if you have any ideas please let me know!]**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**!

Kagome sat underneath a tall tree. Though it no longer had leaves, its height provided enough shade. Kagome watched as Alanna kicked the small rocks on the edge of the river into the water. It was so peaceful here. No noisy streets or beeping cars. kagome smiled waving at the young child, as she occasionally turned to make sure kagome was still there. The wind had picked up a bit. Kagome was now very thankful for the thick kimono she had on. She slid her fingers across the material, it was cotton. Little silver flower were embroidered into the fabric. She smile running her finger along one one the flowers. If kagome had been A normal human, she would not have felt the Powerful demon that approached her. Kagome turned her head to the top of the hill. And there staring straight at her ,was sesshomaru. He stood tall, his long hair blowing in the wind behind his back. His armer shining in the sun. His golden eyes piercing her soul as he stared at her.

Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes. There she was. Sitting in the grass. She sat staring down at her hands. Her dark hair laid perfectly down her shoulders. A few strands blowing in the winter breeze. He couldn't help himself as her sent hit his nose. He took a step forward,.. she turned and looked directly into His eyes. Most humans would quickly look away when they accedently made eye contact with him. But not kagome. She continued to stair at him. Something was wrong. Her eyes were not full of life, like he remembered. They were puffy and red. Full of sadness. Sesshomaru began to walk down the hill, never taking his eyes off her. "Kagome! Your back" rin took of from behind sesshomaru running down the hill. She sat in front of kagome. She smiled. Rin was know 13. She had grown a lot. Her orange kimono was replaced with a soft pink and flowered kimono. Her hair was branded Down her back. Small jewels were placed all around. Sesshomaru was definitely dressing her like a princess .

Kagome smiled embracing the young girl in a hug. " I am so happy to see you again , my have you changed." Rin. Smiled standing up to slowly spin and show kagome her new kimono. " do you like it ?! Lord sesshomaru brought it back from the east ." Kagome smiled standing up from her spot under the tree. Sesshomaru slowly walked up to the two woman. His eyes never leaving kagome as she spoke to rin. The five years had changed her . Her hair was much longer. Her face had matured. Her body was now of a woman and not a child. Sesshomaru couldn't Help The thoughts of her running through his mind. What was he doing! Mentally Lusting over this ...human. his inner beast began to growl at him. Sesshomaru would not be like his father. His beast protesting in its cage. { **She is not a normal human. It could work**. } ~Silence I will not hear such nonsense. ~{**stupid! how can you not see what is in front of you she is broken... Fix her !**}

The beast screamed at him from inside his mind. Sesshomaru blocked him out. Kagome could see him standing there she was afraid to turn to face him ,he was much taller than her. she would have to look up into his eyes . he was standing much closer than he has ever been to her,that is when he wasn't attacking them. The conversation with Rin quickly it did when she noticed the little girl by the river. She smiled and ran to play with her little friend...kagome knew she could not stare at Rin forever, she slowly turned to face the Lord in front of her. She's forced smile on her lips as her eyes slowly made their way to his. Lord sesshomaru it is an honor to see you again. He did not say anything. He just continued staring at he, he could see clearly that she had been crying, hurting. Then a thought occurred to him. Clearly place in his mind from his beast. { **touch her...**}

Sesshomaru had not realized that he had lifted his hand to brush the few strands of hair that has attached itself to her face, behind her ear. Kagome me nearly cried out when she realized he was reaching for her. He stopped midway staring at his own hands, not believing he had just touched her. he look her in the eyes . Placing his hand on his side. he would not say anything and he knew she would not. Kagomes heart began racing ,he touched her. ...He never touched her. He seemed shocked that he did it himself, for the second the emotion was on his face when, he made contact with her. emotions she had never seen on the taiyouka's face before. Sesshomaru's beast began beating against the cage , trying to grasp any freedom it could get. Sesshomaru began a battle with his own self, the Beast continuing to remind him how long it has been since they have been touched by someone else. Its please for affection for growing. it has been over a hundred years since sesshomaru had laid with a woman or even been touched by one. he did not count rin .she was a child.

Sesshomaru decided that he would play along and show attention to Kagame and converse with her, hopefully this little bit of affection with her would calm his beast before he lost complete control. Sesshomaru turned to kagome who still seemed to be in shock . He stepped closer to her. He watched her slowly take a steps back uneasy with the the Quick loss of a space between them. He watched her expression for a few minutes before speaking. "miko where have you been.." . The questions to caught her off guard, why was he caring where she had been? he never cared for anyone , she slowly raised her eyebrow before answering. " I was home with my family.. " sesshomaru watched her expression , he knew she was from the future. Her clothing attire said that for her and he had seen her going to the well many times. the first time he saw her jump in. He watched thinking she was killing herself. when he went to see her body in the well, she was gone. he had listen to the conversation between her and her friends once, she was from the future. His beast was right, Kagame was not an ordinary human. He nodded his head. " You must have enjoyed your stay to stay so long.. " Kagome's lips began to quiver, she did not want to cry ...especially in front of him ,but her heart had been broken. she could not control the tears. sesshomaru watched her are the tears began to flow down her porcelain cheeks. His beast began to growl . { **you upset her !**} ~silence I did no such thing~

The beast continue to grow. Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, " miko why do you cry ? have I done something to offend you.?" kagome slowly shook her head wiping the tears from her face . how was this happening ? how is it that Lord sesshomaru , the cold Prince of the West was asking her if you hurt her feelings ? she knew she had to be dreaming , this was just getting too weird ... Kagome looked into his eyes slowly shaking her head " I'm sorry I did not mean to cry in front of you to sesshomaru ... I have just been through a lot the past couple of days." . Kagome bit her lip fas sesshomaru watched her. He had the sudden urge to touch her, cursing himself he would not touch her! he would not allow himself to be moved by his beast. he took a step back causing the woman in front of him to look up. her watery eyes making contact with his gold ones . she wiped her eyes with the end of her sleeve and smile. " I'm sorry I should not have said anything I apologize". Sesshomaru watch her again before speaking. "you have nothing to apologize for. You have obviously been hurt. And it is in your nature to want to share your hurt, it is a human thing." Kagome watched him not knowing whether to be insulted are to be thankful that he understood . she decided not to be mad with him and smiled trying to change the subject. " It is nice of you to bring rin here to play. "

sesshomaru realized she was trying to change the subject from herself and he complied. he nodded his head..." hn... She enjoy the time away from the castle it allows her to be with her own kind.. " kagome smiled quickly glancing to the children playing in the flowers , she turned back to sesshomaru not expecting for his eyes to be glued to her. she blinked a few times before she quickly turned from his gaze. Was he checking her out ?.?this is impossible she shook her head slightly before for looking behind him towards the hill. what was sango and miroku so long. she was becoming worried. Sesshomaru sensed her uneasiness , so he stepped away from her walking to another tree that was about 15 feet from where rin was. The Lord sit Himself under the large tree watching the children play. Kagome had the feeling of sadness, what is with her and Men . she shook her head again, before walking to the children. She sat down to play with the flowers below. Another 15 minutes have passed. Kagome was showing the children how to make a flower crown .

Sesshomaru was watching kagome as she watch rin danced around singing with her flowers in her hand , pretending to be a princess , he then found himself taking a hard look at her figure this time, the blue kimono hugged her body, it brought out her eyes . it was a very beautiful color on her, though he could tell the fabric was cheap... he would like to see her something more colorful , he then had the thought to buy her something, something in color no doubt it was his beast putting the t in his head . He growled.~ this sesshomaru will not buy her a present, he does not care for her. ~{**she needs a present, it will make her smile. we want her to smile ..because of us.** }

Sesshomaru knew he was going to lose this battle, hey mentally shook his head..sesshomary was very wealthy, so buying a kimono for her was not a great feet and it meant nothing to him.. This pleased his beast so he settle down and enjoyed watching the woman in front of him through his masters eyes. Kagome could feel his eyes on her, she did not to look . she nervously stood pushing her hair behing her shoulders. not realizing the Act would cause the jade comb in her hair to fall to the groutried to catch it before it fell. But the sound of it hitting the growing and let her know she wasn't fast enough. she looked into the grass picking up the the two pieces. Sesshomaru watched as she tried to fix it. Rin walked up to kagome. "oh no it broke..." Rin turned to look at the sesshomaru. A sad look on her face, she looked at kagome before turning and taking the broken hair comb." maybe lord sesshomaru can fix it." rin walked slowly towards the sesshomaru . ssesshomaru watched as Rin walked up to him. the broken comb in her hands, he lifted his arm up as she placed the pieces in his large hand." do you think you can fix it ?" He looked down at the Comb in his hands . The jade had broken off, as he touched it with his hands he knew it was a fake Jade. obviously the man who made it was cheap,he handed it to rin. "It is cheaply made the stone is not even real Jade, if I were you Miko I would get my money back"... "it was a gift "

she said slowly taking the broken clip from rin and placing in her pocket. "so it matters not if it was fake.." sesshomaru watch her as she place the broken clip into her pocket of the kimono . why did he feel as if you hurt her feelings?...again . He beast began to growl. {**you have done it again! why Cant you be sensitive to her? we do not want to upset her ! she is broken, you need to fix her..**} his beast began to argue with him, this was the most can ever spoken to his inner self in years. what was it about her that cause his being so much change. he watched her face As should look out towards the village. A smile gracing her face. He turn to see what caused her the sudden change of emotions. it was the slayer and the monk and their child coming down the hill , walking towards them. the monk carrying a large basket, they made their way down the hill. Sesshomaru stood causing his shadow to covers kagome. she look at him through the corner of his eye . Sango smile watching them react to each other. the children came running. Sango laid out the blanket on the ground. "who is ready for some tea and cookies ?" sango turn to sesshomaru slightly nodding her head , " it is wonderful to see you again Lord sesshomaru , I hope Alana was not bad for you and ." he did not respond but nodded his head ,she smiled looking at kagome. "can you help me with the tea?" kagome smiled walking to her friend "of course I can " knowing a little bit of etiquette from her time In this era she pulled the tea glass out and turned turn it to sesshomaru, " would would you like some tea sesshomaru ?" everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him.

he did not respond but nearly nodded his head . She poured the tea her hand slightly shaking as she handed him the cup. He took it into his large hand held it though he would not drink it is still shocked everyone that he accepted it from her. the afternoon seem to go by much quicker now that sango and miroku had came."before they knew it the Sun was setting and everyone was ready to leave, winter was much earlier this year and from the smell in the air sesshomaru knew it was going to snow tonight. Everyone made their way up the hill. Hen could not help from stealing small glances of kagome As she walked up the hill . this is when he noticed as pulled up the front of her kimonos to keep it from going in the sand , that she was only wearing summer shoes . She slowly released it as it made it to the top of the hill. Miroku and sango stood saying their goodbyes and thanking him for another visit. Rin hugged the children waving goodbye to them before waving goodbye to kagome. Kagomem stood in front of the sesshomaru. he looked at her before she looked up to him ,eye contact. she smiled " it was good to see you again sesshomaru." she smiled tilting her head to him before turning. she did not wait for him to speak , as most humans would because she knew he would not. he watched her walk away and I knowing he could not control his own mouth he responded " it was wonderful to see your smile again "

he could not help the purr that his beast let out. do not get attached, this will not happen again. The beast smiled though his masters thought this was nothing. He knew what was happening. he knew that the Miko had left something in his masters heart that evan he was not be able to be rid of. ..That night kagome Sat with sango and miroku eating soup and bread for dinner . They were talking about how the winter was coming so early . they hoped it would not last as long as it had the year before. everything was winding down there was a soft knock on the front of the hut. Miroku looked at sango. "who could it be at this time of night " Miroku open door And look around, no one was to be seen . " excuse me I'm down here human! " Moroka look down there was an old man obviously not human with his bulging blue horns from his head. he had a very large box that quickly was becoming too heavy for him. "this is for the shiko ." Miroku leaned down lifting heavy box from the old man he nodded , quickly glancing back in the hunt at the women .he turned around and the man was gone. he looked around. The man was gone without a trace. Miroku turned back into the the kitchen. The women looked at him with a confused face " what is it miroku?" he lifted his shoulders , " I don't know but he said it was for kagome.." kagome's face became shocked as she looked at very large box . the box was golden tied up with a sapphire blue ribbons. sango patted the table " put it down here so she could open it ". Miroku placed the bos on the table in front of kagome.

She touched the box with her fingertips. even the box look expensive. she tried to go through her mind, who would send her such a gift...? She nervously undid the blue ribbon, afraid to break slid the top of the box off. laying it on the floor next to her she opened the paper surrounded the secrets of the box. Kagome could not believe her eyes, as she undid the paper the red fabric came into view. sango gasped. moving closer to her friend. " oh my god kagome!" Kagome ran her hands crossed beautiful fabric, it was silk with little silver embroidering around the edges, kagome could not help herself from the smile . She lifted the fabric from the box. It immediately became clear that it was a kimono. Miroku sat down staring at his wife large smile As she watch kagome touch the fabric . sango smiled watching kagome as she held kimono with her hands. " this is a very expensive gift kagome,I wonder who sent it to you..?" Kagome stood pulling the entire kimono from the box . revealing 2 boxes underneath it .

she look down into the box. the boxes were golden with the same sapphire blue ribbon tide across ,one was much larger than the other . Kagome sat placing the kimono on her lap. She grabbed the large one first, she undid the ribbon. After lifting the the lid it revealed a pair of silk silver shoes . Sango smiled widen as She look at her husband. he was now understanding why his wife was so excited. there's only one person in the area who could afford such a gift for her . it was no other than the Lord who had visited earlier . Sango watched as kagome touched the small shoes . sango lifted the smaller box from a very large box and handed it to kagome. she knew what had to be inside it , it only made her more excited as the Miko took the box from her .kagome open the box she placed the top of it on the table in front of her. she gasps As she stare down.

It had to be the most beautiful comb she never seen her entire life . it was red and had blue flowers that hung from it. she looked at her friend immediately, there was no way that's a sesshomaru had sent this to her. he despised humans, why would he give her so much . She lifted the comb to further admire it when she noticed that there was a small letter underneath it. Kagome began to shake as she lifted the letter from the box quickly opening. As she opened the letter something fell landing on her lap. She quickly looked down. There laying on the red fabric of the kimono was a moon shaped jade pendent that was attached to a white chain. Kagome lifted it watching the moon as it hung from the looked at the letter. There was no note explaining the gift , there is only an S .

Kagome tighten her grip around the letter . She looked towards the window, why would he give her something like this. she smiled, her heart began to flutter, she could not help the blood that came to her cheeks. she could not wait to see him again , and thank him in person. she hoped that he would come again Soon. she smiled looking at the little moon." Sesshomaru ..

** -The castle of the west- -**

Jakin nervously knocked on his masters door. "come". He pushed the old door open and walk in. " My lord, he has returned..." jakin turned and nodded his head as the old goat demon walked in. "**is it done**?" the old man nodded. " she has accepted your gift my lord. And from what I could see from the window...she was very happy." A grin came to the taiyouka's face he turned to face the demon. Jakin jumped, his master smiling ! What had this woman done to him. Sesshomaru turned back to his window, " **good**". The two small demons left the room, jakin closed the large door, before looking once more at his masters blood red eyes. Sesshomaru smiles. "** I will show you , you can love"** ~ i demand you give me control back~ "**all in due time**" Sesshomaru smiled looking at the sky as the small white snow flakes began to fall...

AUTHORS NOTE

Thanks you for reading and please review!

My story's cover photo is by the amazing sugar0o . Who was awesome enough to allow me to use it. Please check her out she is amazing!  
Her deviant art is ( sugar0o. Deviantart .com)

JUST TAKE THE SPACES OF OF THE LINKS!


	5. Chapter five : The Royal Invitation

Authors note

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

[ I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, and ideas! I would also like to thank everyone who offered to help me.]

{ huge thanks to TheForgottenPrincess for being my Beta! You are so awesome!}

When Sesshomaru's beast talks ,you will see these symbols {}.

When Sesshomaru responds ,you will see these symbols ~~

Okay on to the story I know y'all have Been waiting! Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 5 : The Royal invitation

Kagome slowly pulled herself from the well, slidding her feet against the old wood of the shrine. She stood slowly, staring at her home in the distance. The decision she made will be hard, but she knew it was the one that was meant to be made.

The walk to her house was a slow one. In the present time, the weather was still warm, but had a cold breeze. This alerted her that winter was coming shortly. She looked over and saw her mother's car in the driveway and Sota's bike leaning against the house.

'Good, they're both home,' Kagome though to heself.

Kagome turned the doorknob slowly and entered the house. She slid her jacket off her shoulders as she came face to face with her mother. Masumi sat at the table, staring in anger and relief at Kagome. Her eyes were red and puffy, showing she was crying.

"My God, where have you been?!" Masumi said, embracing her daughter around the shoulders. Kagome reached her arms around her mother's shoulders, giver her a tight squeeze before releasing her.

"Answer me! Where have you been? We've been so worried, you've been missing for six days!" Her mother said, shaking Kagome's arms slowly as she spoke.

Kagome couldn't help the water that filled her eyes. How could she forget about her family so easily? She bit her lip before speaking.

"I'm so sorry. I... I really am. Mom, I just... I went through the well. It worked," Masumi's eyes widened in surprise.

Masumi let go of Kagome's shoulders and leaned back against the old wooden table behind her. She gripped the the lip of the table so hard her knuckles turned white.

"It worked? After all these years?" Kagome nodded as she walked around the table, taking a seat. Masumi followed her and sat across from her. She took Kagome's hands into her own. "Tell me everything... everything."

Kagome nodded and and began to tell her mother about the past six days. Her mother sat as quietly as possible and listened with interest as she spoke. Kagome told her mother about Inuyasha's marriage, her heart break, Sango and Miroku, Rin... Sesshomaru and her new feelings...

An hour or two passed as her mother sat in her chair, staring at Kagome. She had been through so much in six days that she couldn't remain mad that Kagome had left with no notice. She focused her attention on her daughter's current situation. She always knew this would happen. She had always been waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to come through the door. Masumi smiled at Kagome, standing up and walking over to her. She wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I always knew this day would come, though I had it pictured differently. This is how it is meant to be. My sweet baby girl, I will miss you greatly, but better things lay before you. I wish you the best. I hope you find love and have a family and be happy forever. Don't worry about Sota or me, we both knew this would happen." Kagome stood, embracing her mother tightly as she began to weep.

She knew what her mother was saying, and it felt good to know that she was agreeing with her. Kagome was never meant to liver her life in this time, but was meant to be in the era of demons and lords.

"I'm going to pack a few bags of things I know I can't live without. I'll try to visit as often as I possibly can, promise." Kagome promised as she released her mother and began walking towards the stairs. She didn't get very far before Sota came barreling around the corner. He crashed into Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist with tears running down his face.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Sota exclaimed, shaking as he clung to her tightly. Kagome placed her hands around his head and wiped away the tears on his cheeks.

"I'll be gone for a little bit, but I will visit as soon as I can, I promise." Sota smiled, nodding his head in understanding. Kagome looked into his eyes. "I need you to do me a favor Sota."

"Anything sis. Anything you need," he said.

Kagome glanced at Misumi, smiling.

"I need you to take care of mom for me. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I promise to return soon." Kagome kissed his forehead. The little boy began crying harder as he nodded. He would do what his sister had requested.

The family stood there in the kitchen, crying and comforting each other before Kagome made her way to her room.

THE CASTLE OF THE WEST

Sesshomaru stood in his office, staring out his window. He was looking at the clouded sky, then down at the snow covered forest. He'd just regained control over his body after four days of his demon being in control. How he got control, Sesshomaru didn't understand. But he wouldn't let it happen again.

Sesshomaru glanced toward the door and then back to the window. For some reason, he had a feeling his body that something was missing, but couldn't put his finger on what it was he was missing.

It wasn't Rin, for they had had lunch an hour ago. Suddenly the image of Kagome sitting in the grass, playing with Rin and Alana, was pushed into his mind. He quickly shook the thought away. No, it wasn't her, he didn't care for her.

Before Sesshomaru realized what he was doing, a growl escaped his chest. His beast hadn't spoken to him in days, and suddenly he was extremely angry. Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond so he just stated the obvious.

~She is human and unable to be with us. We would break her. Plus she is pathetic and weak like all the other humans.~

{She is not pathetic. She is beautiful and perfect for us. Also, you would not break her; she would break you.} His beast growled violently back at him.

Sesshomaru could not help the growl that escaped him. How dare his beast think that, that this human woman could break him. This was making him angry. Sesshomaru turned toward the large mirror and stared at his demon. Red eyes and enlongated fangs.

~She is human, therefore, she is unworthy of this Sesshomaru's touch.~ Sesshomaru growled back.

Before he knew what had happened, Sesshomaru was slammed against the cold wall of his fortress. He looked around the office, but found he was alone. What happened? Suddenly, pain began to encase his body. It started in his chest ,to all the points in his body. He slid to the floor, unable to breathe.

What was happening to him? The pain began to shake his entire body, causing him to have intense feelings he has never felt before. Sesshomaru looked up into the mirror only to see the demon standing before him. Red eyes pierced his golden ones.

{You will learn to love her, for she's the one I have chosen. She is the only one you will ever be allowed to be with.} Sesshomaru growled in protest. How dare his beast try to dominate him. He was the master. His beast began to growl again. {You will learn to love her, or I will destroy you.}

Sesshomaru stared af the mirror as the image of his demon began to fade away. He lay there, taking a breath and calmed his slightly racing heart. How could his beast do something like this to him? It had literally threatened to kill itself. Sesshomaru shook his head as the pain faded. His demon and himself were one. The demon was his consciousness, his true feelings. He stood up and walked to his bed. As sat down, he placed his head in his hand. He would have to learn to be with her or he would surely end up killing himself.

There was only one thing left to do. Sesshomaru turned to his desk and walked over to it. He grabbed the feather pen from its ink and began to write her name on a piece of paper...

-0-

Kagome turned around, placing the yellow backpack on the bed. It was obviously overstuffed with things she could not bear to leave behind: a few pictures of her family, her digital camera, about a thousand batteries, a book that she always loved to read, and, of course, a few things of clothing she could not part with, and her last two shampoos. She knew they wouldn't last long, but it would be good while it lasted. Making sure she had everything, she hoisted the backpack onto her shoulders before walking to the end of the room. She slid her hand over the light switch before turning around and taking a long look at her room, thinking about all of her memories she had there.

She remembered when she was trying to study for that final, Inuyasha sitting in the window yelling that she was taking way too long, and when she was sick and he took care of her. She smiled and turned off the light. She closed the door and began to walk down the stairs to her new future.

Kagome met her family at the bottom of the stairs. There were long hugs and many tears and continuous goodbyes. She walked out of the house, no longer a girl but a woman. Her mother stood there with tears in her eyes as her daughter opened the door to the shrine for the final time.

Kagome stepped down into the shrine and into the well. She tighten her arms around the straps of her back pack. This was her new beginning and she was looking forward to it. No Naraku... no jewel to protect... she could be happy. She stepped off the lip of the well and was engulfed in a familiar blue light. She smiled. She WOULD be happy.

Misumi stood at the well doors and watched as the blue light faded. She couldn't help the tears that stained her cheeks as she walked to where her daughter had been moments before. She held the sutras up before placing them onto the well with shaking hands. Her daughter would not be returning, for the present was no longer her time. Misumi knew that Kagome's destiny was greater than even she knew. Kagome's destiny was in the land of lords and demons. Misumi laid her head on the lip of the well and cried.

-0-

Songo and Kagome stood in the kitchen making lunch for the children. Miroku was down at the river gathering fresh water for their meal and for cooking. Snow had been falling all day, but it had taken a break which was the perfect time to cut up firewood and get fresh water. Kagome smiled as she turned and looked at the children as they waited underneath a blanket near the fire.

Kagome walked over and handed them each a bowl of stew. Sango smiled as Kagome walked back into the kitchen. She was happy that kagome was there and loved spending time with her. Sango and Miroku opened their house to Kagome for as long as she needed. Sango turned around to grab more firewood when she realized they were out and Miroku had yet to return.

"Would you mind going outside and getting more wood from Miroku?" Songo asked, turning to Kagome.

"Sure, I don't mind," Kagome smiled as she put on her boots that she brought with her.

She walked out of the door and waved to people that were passing by. She turned around the corner to the back of the hut. She knew that they kept the firewood in the back under a cover so that snow or rain wouldn't get on it. She didn't expect to come face to face with a pair of golden eyes as she rounded the corner. Unfortunately they weren't the golden eyes she was hoping for.

Inuyasha stared into her blue eyes as he held his hand out to help his wife up the hill. He was inches from her, staring down at her before he spoke.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are YOU doing here?" Kagome asked in return, not even trying to initiate contact with Sara.

"We had to come to the market so I thought we could visit Songo and Miroku... but I don't think that will be happening now..." Inuyasha trailed off, looking at his wife and then to Kagome.

Kagome took a deep breath and walked past the couple, headed to the firewood. She wouldn't stand there and listen to him talk. She grabbed a few pieces of wood before turning around.

"You're welcome to visit them if you want. It's not like I care what you do Inuyasha." Inuyasha could smell the truth in her words. He chose not to listen. As he began walking up the hill, he smelt a powerful demon and heard Kagome drop the firewood. He turned around and saw a large taiyouka standing in front of Kagome that smelled of Sesshomaru.

Kagome gasped as she stared into the red eyes of the demon standing in front of her. He was dressed in a silver uniform with a crescent moon in the middle of his chest. This symbol is what made Inuyasha step forward. He watched the guard as he held out a gold box with a blue sapphire ribbon. Kagome knew the box was from Sesshomaru but was afraid to take the box from the demon. The guard looked at Kagome who was so small compared to him.

"I will not hurt you. I have brought this from the Western Lord, Sesshomaru, who has requested your presense at the ice ball tomorrow evening. " the guard said, sensing that Kagome was frightened.

Kagome reached out and took the box from the demon, shaking as her hands touched it. Inuyasha could not help the growl that escaped his chest when he heard mention of the ice ball. He knew exactly what it was, and it infuriated him that Sesshomaru would dare take what was his!

"What are you doing?" Sara hissed, stepping forward and grabbing Inuyasha's arm. He didn't turn around.

Kagome untied the ribbon, her hands shaking even more as she pulled off the top and read the hand- written note. Blood filled her cheeks as she read her name written in the most beautiful script. Below her name was his request for her presence at the ice ball. He would be there to pick her up in the morning and take her to his palace where she would be taken care of. She smiled and touched the still wet ink of the written S. Kagome looked into the box and saw a velvet bag. She reached down into the box and retrieved a beautiful Safire blue comb with silver flowers hanging on the top. It resembled the one she had gotten earlier. Inuyasha stepped closer, which made the guard step in front of Kagome.

"Move!" Inuyasha exclaimed in a growl.

"She is lord Sesshomaru's intended. I will not allow you to approach her without the permission of my lord." Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru was courting her. The guard kept his stance in front of her.

Inuyasha growled, putting his hand on the hilt of Tetsuiga. Before he could pull the sword out of his sheath, his body was slammed into the ground. He stared up at the red eyes of the guard standing over him.

"I suggest you keep your half-breed ass down. I would hate to kill you in front of these women." The guard turned to Kagome who stared wide eyed at Inuyasha.

"What is your response, my lady?" Kagome bit her lip, looking at the man in front of her. She slowly touched the crescent pendant around her neck..

"I... I... I accept." The guard nodded, walking away from Inuyasha.

"Good. My lord will be pleased." He bowed to Kagome before turning to face Inuyasha. "I suggest you work on your manners mutt." The guard turned and began to walk away.

Kagome smiled, lifting the wood again. Inuyasha stood and walked away stiffly, growling incoherently under his breath. Kagome watched with interest as he left his wife standing in the snow. Kagome began walking past her before she stopped and stared at her.

"He probably went to the old ghost tree. That is where I would usually find him after he would throw a tantrum." Sara glared at her.

Kagome walked up the hill to tell Songo the good news. She knew Inuyasha would be mad and possibly hate her, but this wasn't about him. This was about her and her being happy.

AUTHORS NOTE

Thanks you for reading and please review!

My story's cover photo is by the amazing sugar0o . Who was awesome enough to allow me to use it. Please check her out she is amazing!  
Her deviant art is ( sugar0o. Deviantart .com)

JUST TAKE THE SPACES OF OF THE LINKS!


End file.
